Legacy
by ChryedGuy
Summary: There is always discussion on WFCTGIO about the future of Chryed's relationship. 'Legacy' is a vision of their future together.
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended—characters belong to EastEnders and the BBC.

.

.

**Legacy**

.

_"And He will add Unto you riches and children…" Qur'an, Sura 71, Nooh, Verse 12_

.

A lithe, athletic young man with black hair, brown eyes and a cheerful air pushed a wheelchair down Bridge Street. In it sat his grandfather—a broad-shouldered older gentleman with sea green eyes, close-cropped brown hair (with blond highlights), and a slightly grumpy expression.

"You all right in the chair Grandpa?"

"Yes, Aziz, just peachy!" growled Christian, holding a cane across his lap.

Aziz grinned, made a Christian-face, and mouthed _Just peachy!_

"I heard that young man."

"Sorry Grandpa Christian."

Christian whistled quietly. "Bitchy old Quentin today, aren't I?"

"No worries Grandpa. Imagine I'd be out of sorts if I were a newborn cyborg." The young man smiled down at his grandfather.

Christian chuckled. "Just a hip replacement Zee. Not doing any bit parts on _Dr. Who_."

"What's _Dr. Who_?"

Aziz's grandfather rolled his eyes. "Old sci-fi. Before your time love."

"Here we are Grandpa," Aziz said, parking the chair and setting the brake.

"Cheers," Christian said, waving off his grandson's offered hand. He took a breath, and, with a determined look, stood up from the chair. The pain was bearable, but he leaned on the damned cane for a moment. Aziz stood nearby looking concerned. Christian smiled and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Now you and me, Zee, are gonna cruise Albert Square per the instructions of my hunky physical terrorist. Blokes under 25 are yours. I get the rest."

"What about birds?" Aziz teased.

"All yours Zee," Christian chuckled, glancing at his grandson. "Greedy little bisexual bastard."

Aziz laughed and gave a theatrical shrug.

Christian looked at the cane with distaste and dropped it onto the chair. He squared his shoulders, ran a hand through his hair, and took a step. _Bloody hell that hurts!_ Schooling his face to show nothing he took another. And another. _Blimey!_ Then he was walking sedately down the square beside Aziz. _Not limping, mind you. No sir!_ _You may be seventy-odd, Christian Clarke, with brown hair out of a bottle, but you could still have any bloke in Soho tonight. Well, any bloke from the piano bar. Or the Daddy fanciers... _Christian smirked.

He maintained the pace with a self-satisfied expression. Aziz walked next to him, checking out the other park-goers on the sunny June morning.

He kept a covert watch on his grandfather. Grandpa Christian looked to be doing all right, but there was a tension in him that worried Aziz. He stayed close enough to catch him if he stumbled. His grandfather was a big man, but Aziz was stronger than he looked. The weight training had been Grandpa Christian's idea. Mum pretended not to approve just to wind Grandpa up. They did that to each other a lot. Aziz grinned.

He'd liked it just fine. Besides, it got him a lot of notice from "hot young thangs" as Grandpa Christian called them. That had got him in a fix with Mum and Dad a time or three. His grin widened. Thank God for Grandpa Syed. They'd get into it good and proper with Christian, but when Grandpa Syed spoke up for him his parents tended to listen. So did Aziz. He loved both his grandfathers. He'd always felt a special connection with soft-spoken Grandpa Sy though. When he'd turned eighteen Grandpa Sy had given him a very old _Qur'an_. From Pakistan. The family had passed it from father to son for generations.

He remembered the feeling of Grandpa Sy's hand on his shoulder the night of his birthday. "This _Qur'an_ is very special to our family," he'd said. "I had it from my father, and he from his, back to our old home in Pakistan. Now it's yours, Aziz, to read and cherish and, one day, to pass on to your own son." Grandpa Sy had placed his hands on either side of Aziz's head and they'd shared a short prayer. Then his grandfather kissed him gently on the forehead and hugged him. "All my love, my grandson, and may Allah bless you." After that Grandpa Syed and Mum had shared one of those long _looks_ they had with each other. Like they could read each other's minds. Then they cried and laughed and hugged each other and him. That had been the best birthday ever.

"Bollocks!"

Aziz snapped out of his reverie and looked at Grandpa Christian. They'd made it around the square twice, he thought. His grandfather was bracing himself with an arm on the iron fence. His face looked a bit pale and he was sweating.

"You okay Grandpa?" Aziz moved to support him.

Grandpa Christian waved him off curtly. "Oi! I'm fine!" he snapped.

_Wow, grouchy! He must be hurting._ Aziz hovered nervously, unsure what to do.

"Christian!" Aziz heard from down the square. _Thank God. Grandpa Syed._

Aziz looked up and saw his other grandfather jogging down the square toward them with a cane in his hand.

He ran up to Grandpa Christian and hugged him. Christian let go of the fence and put his arms around Grandpa Sy. Aziz saw that Syed was quietly supporting Grandpa Christian.

"Hi handsome," Grandpa Sy said, smiling.

"Don't make a scene Sy," Grandpa Christian growled.

"Scene?" Syed's face was all innocence. "No scene. I'm just glad to see my husband." He gave Grandpa Christian an affectionate kiss. "Everybody in Walford knows we never could keep our hands off each other." Then he shot Aziz a quick wink and mouthed _Thank you._

"Sy, why do you have that bloody cane?" Christian asked.

"Cane? Oh that. No reason," Grandpa Syed said breezily. "Say Christian, I wonder—would you mind if we sat and talked for a bit?"

Aziz rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. _Grandpa Sy was good!_

Grandpa Christian looked at his husband then at Aziz. He sighed. "All right you two... conspirators. The Grumpy Queen will be seated now." He beckoned Aziz.

With his husband on one side and his grandson on the other Grandpa Christian walked to the nearby bench and let the two men who loved him best help him to sit.

"So Aziz," Grandpa Sy asked, "how long will we enjoy your company? My memory isn't what it once was." He smiled apologetically.

"Mum, Dad, and Kadirah get back in a week Grandpa. I'm all yours 'til then."

"Wonderful!"

"He's eighteen Sy. He'll eat us out of house and home!" Grandpa Christian teased.

_Looks to have caught his breath. Good!_ Aziz was relieved.

"You're both better cooks than Mum, so that sounds good!"

"Aziz!" Grandpa Sy shot him a reproving look.

Aziz blushed.

Grandpa Christian chortled. "Leave off Sy. He's right. Our little girl takes after her mum in the kitchen." Christian wagged his finger at Aziz. "And mum's the word about that Zee!"

Aziz smiled and nodded enthusiastically. _No way I'd repeat that to Mum. I'd be ground up between the two of them!_

"So Zee," Grandpa Christian said with a puckish grin, "when do we get to meet this beau of yours?"

"He's joining us for lunch at the Vic Grandpa."

"So spill! Tell your grannies _all_ about him," Christian trilled. Grandpa Sy grinned and raised an eyebrow at his husband.

Aziz ducked his head and laughed. "Well..."

Grandpa Christian waved some fingers at him. _Go on then_, that was.

"His name is Ritchie. Ritchie Hall." Aziz's face brightened. "Met him at school last term. He's seventeen, about six foot, blond, clever, funny, knows all about plants, he's on the swim squad, and..." Aziz grinned.

"And?" Christian prompted.

"And he's hot!"

His grandfather smirked, eyes alight. "How hot?"

"He'd melt chocolate at five paces." Aziz beamed, chuckling.

"Hmmmm... So not quite as good looking as our Zee then, eh?" Aziz blushed while his grandparents exchanged a look.

"And how do you like this Mr Chocolatey Melty Fellow?" asked Grandpa Syed, combing a lock of greying hair out of his face.

Aziz cocked his head to the side a bit. "A lot Grandpa Sy. I like him a lot," he husked, eyes twinkling.

Sy and Christian shared another glance. _Uh oh..._

"How does he feel about you Aziz?" Grandpa Syed asked.

"Oh, he likes me a lot too," Aziz proclaimed, still bright-eyed.

"Has he met your parents yet?" asked Grandpa Sy.

Aziz dimmed a little. "Yeah."

Grandpa Sy's eyes asked the question.

"Mum likes him. A lot better than Nilaya anyway. Dad-" Aziz sighed. "Dad gets odd when I bring Ritchie 'round. I dunno."

Grandpa Christian glanced at his husband. "Which one was Nilaya? Think I need a scorecard."

Aziz rolled his eyes.

"She was the Hindu girlfriend," Sy deadpanned.

"Right!" Christian winced. _The one on the down low. Yas had kittens!_

Christian looked at his grandson. "Zee, what did you mean by 'Dad gets odd?'"

"Well, it's nothing he said. He was polite. He just got all stiff and formal-like." Aziz looked at the ground.

Christian put his hand on Aziz's shoulder. "Hey, not to worry Zee. If I know your Dad he's probably just trying to make up his mind. He and Grandpa Sy are like that. Give him some time." Christian pulled Aziz into a sideways hug as Sy stuck his tongue out at his husband.

"Thanks Grandpa," Aziz said, sounding somewhat reassured.

His grandfathers made quiet eye contact as Christian released Aziz.

_Yep, it's our slightly homophobic son-in-law. The boy doesn't want to see it. One of us needs to have A Talk with Khalil, especially if we approve of this Ritchie fellow._

"Wait, that's one of your _looks_," Aziz said, frowning slightly.

"Looks?" his grandfathers said in unison.

Aziz cracked up laughing. Grandpa Sy and Grandpa Christian grinned.

"Yeah. One of the telepathic ones," he replied.

Grandpa Sy shrugged. "It's one of the few benefits of being old," he said coyly.

"So Zee," Grandpa Christian cleared his throat. "Have you and Mr Melty Chocolate-"

"Christian!" Grandpa Syed interrupted. Christian gave him an innocent look. _What?_

Aziz blushed and ducked his head, laughing. He looked up, grinning slyly at Grandpa Christian, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Grandpa Christian asked in his campy stage voice. He threw Aziz a wide-eyed, queeny look. "And?"

"Christian!" Grandpa Syed was scandalised.

Aziz couldn't stop laughing. He almost fell off the bench. Grandpa Sy gave his husband a forbidding look.

Aziz caught his breath, still giggling. He looked at Christian, shaking his head. "I love you Grandpa."

Grandpa Sy shook his head and sighed, looking heavenward.

Aziz gave Grandpa Christian a wink and a thumbs up where Syed couldn't see it. Christian grinned and winked back.

"Make our way to the Vic, shall we?" Grandpa Christian inquired.

"Aziz, would you please fetch the chair?" Grandpa Syed asked.

...

"Okay fellas. Let's park my throne outside," Grandpa Christian said as they approached the pub.

"Christian," his husband cautioned.

Grandpa Christian sighed. "All right Sy, I'll use the bloody cane," he said mildly.

Syed leaned down to kiss Christian's forehead. "Thank you," he said, his brown eyes meeting Christian's green ones. "You're welcome babe. It's just you know I hate this."

"Yeah, I know. It's just temporary love." Grandpa Sy leaned in close to his partner. "You're still my superman Clarkey." They exchanged a gentle, lingering kiss. Grandpa Christian smiled and his eyes shone.

Their grandson, watching them together, quietly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. _God grant that someday I'm lucky enough to have what they have._

Syed stood up and nodded to Aziz. Both of them helped Christian to step out of the chair, and Grandpa Sy handed Christian his cane. The three of them walked into the Queen Vic together.

...

"Rox!" Grandpa Christian called to his old friend behind the bar as they entered.

"Christian! Com'ere you old gym queen!"

Roxy rushed from behind the bar to embrace Christian. "Mwah! Mwah!" they both said, exchanging pecks on the cheek.

"Sy!" She cried, embracing Grandpa Syed. "Good to see you."

"You too Rox," his grandfather said, smiling and returning the hug.

Roxy held Syed back at arms length and studied his face. "Sy. You're sure I can't talk you into colouring your hair? I promise I can match your natural shade! You're about three quarters grey now love."

"Thanks Rox. It's kind of you to offer, but I'm good with letting nature take its course. Not enough vanity I suppose," Sy said.

Grandpa Christian developed a sudden coughing fit. Aziz thought it sounded a lot like laughter.

"Hush you," said Grandpa Sy to his husband. Christian laughed quietly then just smiled.

Rox chuckled as well. "And this handsome bloke must be Aziz." Roxy extended a hand. Aziz took it and brought to his lips.

"A pleasure madame," Aziz said.

Behind Aziz Syed stared, brows raised. He looked at Christian, mouthing _Did you teach him that?_

Christian winked. _Yes_.

Roxy's eyes widened. "Well, a gentleman!" She winked saucily. "You should watch that young man. Some hungry bird might just snap you up!"

Aziz chuckled and his cheeks flushed.

"Oooh! He blushes. Very nice." She cast a questioning glance at Christian.

"He bats for both teams babe. Your gaydar's good. But," here Christian leaned in and spoke slowly, "he's...my...grandson. And...he's...too...young. Sorry babe."

"Both true—pity," Rox said, sighing. "Well, what can I get for you gents?"

"Two orange juices and a beer please. Oh, and four menus," Grandpa Sy said, leading Aziz and Christian to a table.

After they were seated and had their drinks, Aziz took a deep breath and looked at his grandparents.

"Grandpa Sy, Grandpa Christian, I have a favour to ask."

"Go on," Syed said.

"Would it be possible for Ritchie to stay with us while I'm here?"

His grandparents exchanged another _look_.

"We only have one guest room Aziz, but I suppose we could give him the couch," said Grandpa Sy.

Grandpa Christian rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Sy, Zee's an adult."

"True, though I'm not sure his Mum would see it that way. And his boyfriend isn't."

"Ritchie's parents know, and they agreed as long as it was all right with you," Aziz offered.

Grandpa Sy looked Aziz in the eye. "Is your boyfriend coming here today expecting that we've already agreed?"

Aziz blinked. "No Grandpa. I wouldn't do that to you or him. I told him that I would ask, but he knows that it might just be for the afternoon."

Grandpa Sy relaxed. Grandpa Christian reached out and put his hand atop his husband's. "Please Sy."

Syed's forehead creased in thought for a moment. "All right, but only on two conditions. First, safer sex only young man. Do you have condoms?" Aziz nodded. "And second," Grandpa Sy grinned broadly, "you're not to wake us up!" Aziz blushed again but nodded, breaking into an enormous grin. "Yes! Thank you!" Aziz cried, jumping up and hopping around the table to hug them both. "I love you. I'll never forget this!"

Both men smiled and laughed; Aziz's happiness was so apparent. "You're welcome Aziz," Grandpa Sy said. He intertwined his fingers with Christian's on the table and smiled at his partner.

They talked and joked happily for a few minutes. Aziz was practically vibrating with excitement.

Grandpa Christian looked toward the door. "Is that him?"

A tall, fit young man wearing jeans and a short-sleeve plaid shirt had walked in and was looking about. He had short, curly blond hair and clear, light blue eyes. There was a heavy backpack slung over his shoulder.

Aziz was out of his chair and in the young man's arms before you could say "Bob's-your-uncle." "Aziz!" he said in a deep tenor just before they exchanged a kiss. Their grandson began babbling happily at Ritchie, who grinned.

Syed realised that both he and Christian were perving. He squeezed his husband's hand. Christian started. "Blimey," he said. "Five paces, eh?"

"I'd say ten," Syed replied. Christian chuckled and looked at Sy. "Yeah."

"You knew about this." Sy said quietly. It wasn't a question.

"Sy, don't be like that. Yes, he asked, and I said it was fine with me." Christian replied. "I told him that he'd have to get your permission too." The larger man paused. "How'd you know?"

Syed turned to Christian with a _you-must-be-joking_ expression in his eyes. "Forty years. I know you Clarkey." Sy's expression softened to a smile. "Besides, you were much too quiet after he asked. Didn't hassle me half as much as normal." Syed leaned forward to kiss his man. "And I appreciate how you handled it. You're less of a bull in a china shop than you used to be."

"I try babe. For you I try." He squeezed Sy's fingers. "And I'll take the heat from Yasmin," Christian said.

Syed looked alarmed. "No you won't! I refuse to listen to weeks of phone arguments and carping emails. Let me handle it."

Christian opened his mouth and his husband's deep brown eyes met his sea green ones. A moment passed. The mouth closed. Christian sighed then chuckled. "I'm not the only one who's changed a bit." He squeezed Sy's fingers again.

They looked toward the door. Ritchie and Aziz stood with their arms around each other, brown eyes staring up into blue, talking happily in their own little bubble.

"Remind you of anyone?" Christian asked.

"God, we were never that young," Syed replied.

"No, we were older and had better sense."

Sy, wide-eyed, looked at Christian. Christian's shoulders shook with quiet mirth._ Yep, Mischievous Grin #2,_ Syed thought.

Christian raised his beer and clinked it against Syed's glass. "May they have more sense and an easier road than we did," he pronounced then drank.

"Please God," said Sy, raising his glass and drinking some orange juice.

They watched their grandson and his boyfriend quietly for a few moments.

Christian glanced at Syed. "_Uksa_?" Sy looked confused then snickered.

"What? What did I say?" Christian asked, embarrassed.

"Something like 'provocative' I think. Perhaps you meant _ishq_—'romantic love'?"

"Yeah that's the one. Always was rubbish with languages."

"_Ishq_. Yeah, you're spot on there," Syed said, his eyes twinkling.

"Sy, if those two exude much more testosterone I'm gonna have to take you right here on the table."

"Oh really?" Sy teased. "And what happened to your back the last time we did that, eh?"

"Party pooper," Christian groused. "Getting old is hell."

"Here they come," Sy said. "Ready to stand up?"

"Yes nursey," Christian replied.

They slowly stood up together. Syed lent Christian his arm so that he could avoid the hated cane.

Aziz and Ritchie walked up to the table hand in hand. Aziz made introductions. "Ritchie these are my grandparents, Syed Masood and Christian Clarke. Grandpas this is my boyfriend, Ritchie Hall."

"Very pleased to meet you," Ritchie said, smiling and offering his hand. Syed and Christian both shook hands and averred that they were pleased to meet him as well.

"Aziz has told me a lot about you both," Ritchie added. Sy and Christian glanced at one another.

"Uh oh," Christian said. Syed grinned.

Aziz snorted and rolled his eyes. "No! I didn't tell him any of _those_ bits. At least I don't think I did."

Ritchie said nothing, but his eyes were laughing.

"Well. Zee, Ritchie, please have a seat," Christian said. They all sat down. Syed quietly helped Christian.

"'Zee'?" Ritchie asked, looking at Aziz.

"Yeah, that's what Grandpa Christian has always called me."

"Zee," Ritchie said experimentally. "I like it. Could I call you that Zee?"

Aziz chuckled. "Sure." The two young men exchanged a quick kiss.

Syed realised that the boys were holding hands under the table. He smiled but said nothing.

They talked and looked at their menus for a few minutes. Ritchie thanked Syed and Christian for letting him stay with them for the week. Roxy stopped at the table to take their orders. Shortly thereafter a waitress delivered their lunch.

Syed, Aziz, and Christian all closed their eyes briefly before picking up their forks. Ritchie glanced curiously at Christian.

"Mr Clarke-"

"Call me Christian," Aziz's grandfather interjected. Ritchie nodded.

"Christian, are you a Muslim as well?" he asked.

Grandpa Christian looked perplexed. "No I'm not. For some reason Sy agreed to marry a heathen. Why do you ask?" Grandpa Syed smirked and gave his husband a good-natured shove.

"Oh, sorry. It was just that all three of you prayed before the meal. I'd only ever seen Aziz do that."

Grandpa Sy gave Aziz an approving glance.

"Oh, that! Old habit," said Christian. "We raised our little girl, Zee's Mum, as a Muslim of course. And when she was very young she wouldn't say the _du'a_ unless both of her dads did it. So I would just close my eyes when Sy did. Worked like a charm." Syed looked fondly at him.

"Oh, I see. Makes sense," said Ritchie.

"You never told me about that," Aziz complained.

"Zee, there are _lots_ of things I've never told you." Grandpa Christian winked.

Aziz's expression said _We'll talk later Grandpa_.

"Ritchie, Aziz mentioned that you have a particular interest in plants?" Grandpa Sy asked.

"Yes sir. I'm quite keen on botany and biology." Ritchie went on to recount a few interesting facts about the vegetation that grew wild in the London cityscape and around the Thames.

All four of them enjoyed the lunch and conversation. Both Syed and Christian warmed to their grandson's boyfriend. By the end of the meal Aziz was feeling warmth of a different sort. Ritchie's thumb had been caressing his boyfriend's palm for a while, and Aziz's body had responded with a throbbing erection. The conversation was winding down. But he couldn't possibly stand up now! He'd have a tent pole in his jeans!

He thought fast.

"Grandpa Christian, could you tell Ritchie the story about our beach trip when 'Dirah and I were little?" Aziz casually let go of Ritchie's hand.

"Sure Zee."

_Thank God! That should buy me ten minutes at least. Think of something totally nonsexual. Ritchie naked in his bed. Bloody hell, not that! Snow. Ice. Cooked okra_ (he hated okra). _Great Auntie Bushra. *shudder* Ritchie giving me a blow job. No! Not helping! Let's see… Great Uncle Tamwar's mangy cat. More snow. Searing cold air atop Ben Nevis in winter. The hiking trip in Wales when Ritchie and I… Stop!_

By the time Grandpa Christian's tale had taken their little family to West Sussex and returned them to Walford Aziz had gotten his physiology under control. They left the Vic and parted ways, agreeing to meet at 43A for dinner later.

His grandparents returned to their flat. Grandpa Christian insisted on walking with the cane rather than having Grandpa Sy push him in the wheelchair. Ritchie and Aziz went to Soho for the day, and returned to Walford in time for dinner.

Grandpa Christian made one of his brilliant Italian meals for the four of them. Grandpa Sy fussed over him just before dinner, though, and made his husband sit at the table with a glass of wine to rest his hip. Grandpa Sy, Ritchie, and Aziz set the table and brought in the food.

They shared a lovely meal together. Grandpa Syed and Grandpa Christian both told embarrassing stories about Aziz, of course. Ritchie learned more than Aziz would have liked, but they all laughed. Aziz Masood-Rau had always loved his grandfathers' flat. Not that #41 wasn't home, but Grandpa Christian and Grandpa Sy's place always felt easier and warmer somehow. And with less shouting!

When he was little and Mum or Dad and _daadi_ Zainab had a bad row he'd always run over here. Grandpa Syed would make him hot chocolate and Grandpa Christian would hug him and kiss his tears away. He'd never forget the winter night when he'd sat in Grandpa Sy's lap on the couch. His grandfather sang him a funny little song in Urdu and gently rubbed his thumb across Aziz's forehead 'til he fell asleep. He woke the next morning still in Grandpa Sy's lap. "I didn't want to wake you little one, so we both slept here," he'd said. Aziz had felt so warm and loved. He and 'Dirah used to spend a lot of time here before Mum and Dad moved them to Newham. There'd been less shouting there too…

Aziz snapped out of his woolgathering when he felt the toe of Ritchie's trainer rub itself against his calf. He looked at his boyfriend and saw the lust banked behind his clear blue eyes. _Damn, his eyes are beautiful! And the rest of him too…_

He made himself look at Grandpa Christian. His grandfathers were doing the bloody telepathy thing again. And smiling. _Oh shit! They're smiling about us…_ Aziz blushed.

"Say Sy?"

"Hmmm?"

"My hip's a bit sore. Think I need my rest. Go to bed shall we?"

"Of course love. I'll just fetch your cane." Grandpa Sy started to get up.

"Sy I'd rather lean on you. You're much sexier than the cane." Grandpa Christian had a wicked grin on his face.

Ritchie shot an amused look at Aziz, and visibly suppressed a snicker.

"If you like," his husband said, smiling back and coming around the table.

As Syed helped Christian to stand, the latter turned to their guests. "If you boys wouldn't mind clearing the table and putting away the leftovers that would be a great help. Oh and Zee? Com'ere!"

Aziz grinned and stood up to receive hugs from both his grandfathers.

"You too handsome!" Grandpa Christian beckoned.

Ritchie's cheeks warmed a bit, but he accepted the hug. "You're a lucky young man," Christian whispered in his ear when they embraced. "I know," he whispered back, grinning.

"Good night boys. Sleep well," Grandpa Sy said as he and his husband made their way down the hall to their bedroom.

When they were out of earshot Christian whispered "So Sy, how long do you think it'll take them to shuck their clothes off once they make it to the guest room?" He chuckled.

"They'll make it to the guest room?" Sy asked, his eyes alight.

Christian suppressed a laugh as they entered their room.

...

They closed the guest room door. "Finally!" Ritchie cried. He grabbed Aziz (who was in the process of grabbing him) and lifted him off the floor into a deep kiss.

They came up for air. "So what do you think of my grandpas?" Aziz husked.

Ritchie laughed, still holding Aziz against him and off the floor. "They're brilliant. And they're going to let us have sex for a week! Zee I love them!"

Aziz tapped Ritchie's shoulder and pointed at the floor. "Sorry Zee," his boyfriend said, letting him down while kissing him desperately.

Aziz broke the kiss and pushed Ritchie away slightly so that he could look up at his face. "Rich, we're going to have to be quiet. Grandpa Sy said not to wake them."

Ritchie grinned. "Well you'd better not fuck me then!"

"Oi!" Aziz said, pulling Ritchie's face down 'til their foreheads touched. "There is no way," _kiss_, "that I," _kiss_, "am sharing a bed," _kiss_, "with you," _kiss_, "for a week," _kiss,_ "without fucking you," _kiss,_ "'til you beg me to stop." _Long deep kiss._

"Besides," Aziz said, panting, "I thought of that." He broke away from Ritchie long enough to fish an odd object out of his backpack. It was a medium-sized red rubber ball with a pair of dangling straps.

"What is that?" Ritchie asked a bit doubtfully.

"It's a ball gag!" Aziz said, smiling. He demonstrated by putting the rubber ball in his mouth and fastening the straps around his head. He tried to scream. It didn't make much noise. Then he took it off and grinned. "Rich I love it when you yell! Now you can scream all you like."

He'd barely gotten the last syllable out of his mouth when the larger boy tackled him. They landed on the bed in another desperate, hormone-crazed kiss and started tearing each other's clothes off.

...

_THUMP!_

Syed and Christian, side by side in their bed, looked at each other.

"What was that do you think?" Sy asked Christian, grinning.

Christian's face twisted into an exaggerated analytical look. "Hmmm… Them landing on the bed I imagine."

Syed started to giggle. "Think it will hold up?"

"Well, it is a bit elderly, and they're both young and quite athletic…" Christian mused. Sy nodded agreement, giggling harder. "So, no, the bed's a goner I should think!" Christian snorted and started to giggle himself.

Suddenly the thought was just too funny, and they collapsed on each other in a delirium of giggling, shushing, and knuckles pressed against lips. Then searing lightning shot up Christian's spine. He fell back on the bed, his face a mask of pain.

Syed sobered instantly. "Christian!" He kissed his husband's forehead and held his shoulders gently.

Christian caught his breath as the pain abated. He blew out a large sigh and opened his eyes. "M'okay Sy. Just moved too fast. Wrong angle." He inhaled a large breath and let it out. "I'll be all right. Doc warned me about that in the first week. Forgot."

Syed slid in close, put his arms around his partner, and laid his head on his muscular chest. He could hear Christian's heart beating. "I'm here love. I've got you. If you need anything just ask." He lifted his head and kissed Christian tenderly on the lips.

"S'okay Sy. I'm okay." He put an arm around Syed's shoulders. "I don't think we'll hear much more out of those two anyway."

Syed raised his head again and looked at Christian oddly. His husband was grinning. Sy raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

"Ball gag," Christian said.

Sy blinked. "What?"

His husband's grin broadened to Cheshire Cat proportions. "Zee said the boy's a screamer, so—in self defence and in the interest of a good night's sleep—I suggested a ball gag. Told him where in Soho to find one. Simple."

The expression on Sy's face was… complicated. And precious! _Love it!_ Christian thought.

Syed began gently banging his forehead against Christian's chest again and again in mock frustration. He kept repeating "Why me God? Why me?" Finally he stopped and chuckled, his forehead resting against Christian's hard pectoral muscle.

Christian snickered and carded his fingers gently through Sy's soft, greying hair. "You're a martyr for your faith babe. Married to a heathen."

Sy turned his head to look at his husband. "True. And how, Clarkey, am I supposed to face my grandson and his beau over breakfast with images of ball gags dancing in my head? Oh, I need the brain bleach."

"We'll manage babe. Least I think we will." Christian grinned again.

"Wicked man." Sy smiled at him.

.

.

Feedback and reviews are most welcome.


	2. Ritchie and Aziz

CHAPTER 2

.

Ritchie's eyes were shut tight and his head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. His hissing breaths were punctuated by sudden gasps, and his fingers clutched at the sheets.

Aziz held his boyfriend's left ankle in his hands and sucked lasciviously on his big toe. It was driving Ritchie crazy. Even crazier than Aziz had hoped! Ritchie was a big man. Especially compared to Aziz who, though fit, was only 5' 7". Aziz switched what his tongue was doing. Ritchie arched his back and gasped. Aziz smiled around the toe. He reached down to massage his boyfriend's erection slowly. It gave Aziz a secret thrill be so in control of a larger man.

He released the big toe and started working his way patiently across the other four. Ritchie started a sort of staccato whimpering that sent shudders through Aziz. His heart was racing.

He let go of Ritchie's cock and ran his fingers across his hip and through the downy hairs on the inside of his thigh. Then he cupped the other boy's testicles in his hand and massaged them gently. Ritchie was making wonderful little lustful cries. His boyfriend was incredibly handsome and responsive, and Aziz couldn't get enough of him.

He ceased what he was doing and just watched Ritchie for a moment. The larger boy lay on his back breathing hard and smiling at Aziz through lidded eyes. Ritchie had thick blond brows; smallish ears; a straight nose with a small scar; a close-shaven but thick reddish-blond beard that could cause serious stubble rash (Aziz knew); strong jaw; broad, muscular, freckled shoulders; well defined pecs dusted with small blond hairs; pale, erect nipples; the well-toned arms and legs of a swimmer; and a treasure trail that started in the middle of his abs and ran down to his (currently throbbing) erection.

"What are you looking at?" Ritchie whispered.

"You, you gorgeous man," Aziz said.

Ritchie chuckled. "Well, if I'm so gorgeous then why are you just sitting there?" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave Aziz a sultry look.

Aziz drew himself up full-length against Ritchie. He took his boyfriend's head in his hands and pulled their mouths together for a lengthy, heated kiss. Ritchie's soft, warm tongue darted along his then settled into a long mutual caress. Eventually the kiss broke.

Ritchie's strong arms enfolded his boyfriend. "God Zee, I've missed this! We haven't had more than a kiss for almost ten days!"

"I know," Aziz sighed. "Mum won't let me stay over any more, so it's hard to find a place. But now I've got you trapped for a week mister!"

Ritchie beamed. "Oh no! Held prisoner by my hot boyfriend for a week!"

He saw a mischievous glint in Ritchie's eyes. Too late! When Ritchie moved he was _fast!_

Aziz found himself on his back. Ritchie's powerful hands pinned his arms, Aziz's legs were wrapped around his boyfriend's hips, and Ritchie's warm tongue was invading his ear in a way that sent hot, pulsing shivers through him. He gasped and moaned, locking his legs tightly 'round the larger boy.

Ritchie's lips whispered against his ear. "_You're_ not a screamer Aziz."

_I might be with you inside of me,_ Aziz thought. It was not something they'd done before. It wasn't something Aziz had ever done before… He swallowed.

"Please Zee," Ritchie said, "I'd really like to."

Aziz turned his face toward Ritchie's. He ran his fingertips down his boyfriend's cheek then met his gaze.

"I-" His mouth was dry. "I've never done that before. You'd be the first Rich."

Ritchie blinked. "Zee, I-" It was Ritchie's turn to search for words.

They lay together for a few moments, rich brown eyes and pale blue ones looking into one another.

"Zee, I-" A tear escaped Ritchie's eye. "I love you."

A strange sensation swept Aziz's body. It felt like a shiver but it wasn't cold. It was warm. And he knew. He'd known for a while, he realized. "I love you too Rich," he whispered.

They hugged each other fiercely. They cried, and laughed, and delighted in simply looking at one another. The kiss that followed was long, emotional, and different, somehow, than any they'd shared before.

Aziz licked his lips and nodded. "Yes," he said. Ritchie grinned and kissed him.

"Rich, to be honest. I… I'm a little scared."

Ritchie's eyes flooded with compassion. "Aziz, I love you. It's okay. I never want to hurt you." He paused. "Listen, I can tell you what it's like. I mean, I've had you inside of me _a lot_, and I love it. Every time. We'll take it slow, okay?" Aziz nodded.

"Zee," Ritchie continued, "at first it will hurt a bit, but it's not so bad if your lover is patient. Once that passes it's just about the best feeling in the world. At least it is for me." Ritchie laughed. "What am I saying? You know all of this from the other side. I learned a lot from you."

"No Rich, it's good. It's good to hear it from you. Makes me less nervous." He looked into Ritchie's ice blue eyes once more. "I trust you." He sighed and stroked Ritchie's hair. "I want you Ritchie Allen Hall. I want you inside of me." _God, he did! He really did._ He tightened his legs around Ritchie's hips then relaxed them.

Ritchie's eyes dilated and a flush crept across his freckled cheeks. Aziz felt the other boy's breathing deepen, and his erection throbbed against Aziz's hip. "Aziz," he husked. His fingers slowly traced the outline of his lover's face—dark brows, prominent nose, cheekbones, lips, chin. "Aziz Clarke Masood-Rau," Ritchie said slowly, savouring the sounds. He kissed Aziz's lips gently and let his short hair brush over his boyfriend's jaw as he planted small kisses down his throat.

He used his lips to pull gently on the line of dark hairs that ran down from the hollow of Aziz's throat and between his pecs. Aziz's breath hissed through his teeth. Ritchie used his tongue to trace circles around his boyfriend's defined stomach muscles, moving gradually lower and lower until he felt the tip of Aziz's erection rub against his chin and his tongue met thick hair. Aziz made small, strangled moans deep in his throat and his body shivered.

Ritchie let his mouth engulf Aziz's cock. Aziz gasped and his hand stroked his lover's curly hair. The blond boy took Aziz's erection full length into his throat again and again.

"Oh God! Rich! Yes!"

He backed off until Aziz was only in his mouth and began running his tongue up and down the shaft. Aziz's breath rasped in and out between his teeth. Small moans escaped his throat.

Aziz suddenly felt something cold between his thighs, and he jerked upright with a cry. "Ah!" he said as his cock popped out of Ritchie's mouth. "Damn! Rich, was that your finger?" he asked.

"Sorry!" Ritchie said. "I was supposed to warm the lube in my hand first, right?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah." Aziz exhaled.

"Try again?" the larger boy asked.

"Okay. Yeah." Aziz lay down with a sigh and let himself relax.

Ritchie smiled and began running his palms slowly across Aziz's shoulders, chest, and stomach. He planted small kisses in their wake until he felt his boyfriend's breathing quicken and saw his erection swell. He squeezed lube into his hand and closed his fist to warm it. Then he slowly stroked Aziz's cock with his other hand.

Ritchie then used the back of his closed hand and the palm of the other to open Aziz's legs. He began licking his boyfriend's sensitive inner thighs while running his open palm along the outside of Aziz's muscular leg. His boyfriend arched his back, hissed out "Ritchie!" and gasped repeatedly. Ritchie smiled. Aziz's legs were covered with lush, dark hairs that tickled his nose.

His tongue moved up lick Aziz's scrotum and the sensitive skin below it. "God, Rich!" He took one of Aziz's testicles in his mouth and began to suck on it gently. "Oh! Oh God!" Aziz cried. Ritchie felt his lover's muscles tense and twitch under his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his toes curling. He continued alternately sucking gently on the testicle and using his tongue to play with it. It was driving Aziz wild! Ritchie could feel his own erection pulsing with his racing heartbeat. He smiled again.

He rolled his right index finger in the warmed lube from his palm. Then he brushed the outside of his fingers along Aziz's inner thigh until his lubed fingertip softly stroked his boyfriend's entrance. "Mmmm…" Aziz moaned. Ritchie slowly and gently inserted the finger. His breath caught in anticipation as his digit was surrounded by moist, warm pressure. He moved the finger in and out slowly in just the way that his lover had done so many times for him. He cautiously inserted a second finger, and he heard Aziz hiss in discomfort. He paused. "It's okay Zee. You taught me well," Ritchie whispered, grinning. Aziz chuckled. Ritchie leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's hip.

Aziz patted Ritchie on the head. _Go ahead_, that meant.

A few minutes later Ritchie had three well-lubed fingers moving gently in and out, and Aziz was plainly beginning to enjoy the sensations he was feeling. "Ready?" Ritchie asked. Aziz lifted his head to smile at his boyfriend. "Yeah," Aziz muttered huskily, "I want you Rich. Now." Ritchie, his body already pulsing with lust, felt a fresh wave of heat flow through him.

He withdrew his fingers and started to move his hips between his lover's thighs. _Condom_ his forebrain said. _Heck with that!_ answered the hindbrain. He sighed and made himself stop while he opened the condom wrapper they'd placed by the bed earlier and rolled it onto his erection. Then he warmed and applied more lubricant to the condom and to Aziz.

His boyfriend had pulled a pillow under his head so that he could watch what Ritchie was doing. Their eyes met. Ritchie's breathing deepened, and he leaned forward to share another long, lustful kiss with Aziz. Then he sat back on his haunches and gently guided the tip of his erection into his lover.

He penetrated just beyond the head of his cock. He could feel the warmth and pressure of Aziz's muscles close around him, and he let out a small groan. Aziz's breath hissed, and he put a palm against Ritchie's chest. "Wait," he whispered, eyes squeezed shut in discomfort. "Slowly Rich." Ritchie nodded.

After a few moments Aziz lowered his palm and nodded. Ritchie inched forward. "Ah!" Aziz grunted in pain. Ritchie stopped again. His hindbrain was growing impatient, and he warned it off sternly. _I'm not going to hurt him!_

"Hold it there for a bit," Aziz said, his breath hissing out. "Okay," Ritchie replied, stroking Aziz's thighs gently with his palms. "God Rich, you're big!" Aziz grunted, taking measured breaths. Ritchie chuckled. "About the same size as you actually."

"Well, you feel like a horse!" Aziz husked. Ritchie had to laugh, but he reached out to place a hand along the side of Aziz's face. "You still okay?" he asked. "Yeah," came the answer. "Just give me a minute," Aziz blew out a breath, "to get used to it."

A short time later Aziz, eyes shut, reached up and beckoned to his boyfriend to go ahead. Ritchie cautiously pushed a little further into Aziz, who hissed a bit but then beckoned once more. A little more. Then a little more.

"Ow! Damn! Rich take it out! Take it out!" Aziz cried, his back arching and his hands bunching into fists. Ritchie backed out fast. He was worried for Aziz, but felt frustrated and disappointed at the same time. Aziz let out a long sigh as his body settled back onto the bed. His hands reached for Ritchie's, and their fingers meshed. He opened his eyes.

"Sorry Rich," he said regretfully, "I'm not sure this is going to work." Ritchie's face fell. "Me being on my back I mean," Aziz amended. He squeezed Ritchie's fingers. "Oi, you. I still want this. We'll just have to try another way." He smiled, and Ritchie smiled back, looking happier. "Okay," his boyfriend replied. "What would you like to do?"

"How about you lie on your back, and I'll try straddling you?"

"Sounds good," Ritchie replied. He instantly flipped himself onto his back, grinning.

"Show off," Aziz teased. Ritchie's smile broadened. "I'm all yours Zee!"

"You're quite fond of that nickname aren't you?" Aziz asked, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"Yeah," Ritchie said. "Quite fond of you too, handsome!"

Aziz laughed as he straddled his boyfriend's hips. He reached behind himself and placed his palms on Ritchie's muscular thighs for balance. Ritchie took his erection in one hand and Aziz's in the other and stroked both a few times.

"Okay," said Aziz, lowering himself onto Ritchie slowly. He took his time. There was still some pain, but Aziz felt more in control. He paused repeatedly.

At some point he relaxed enough to let Ritchie's erection enter him in one slow push. "Ah!" he gasped as the pain changed suddenly to intense pleasure.

His head tilted back, and his mouth opened in a large "O." "God! Rich! I can feel you!" He moved up and down experimentally. He'd pleasured himself with a sex toy before, but it was nothing like this. This was a person inside of him, a person he loved and _wanted_! He began to ride Ritchie's erection faster, pushing it as far into himself as he could. Ritchie started to thrust in time with Aziz's motion.

Every time Rich entered him a wave of pleasure exploded through his body. It was all-encompassing, overwhelming, and Aziz gave himself to it. He could feel Ritchie's hands on him. He felt every thrust of his lover's powerful hips driving himself upward. "Ritchie! Yes! Take me! Fuck me! God!" he husked out. He could hear himself, distantly, crying out. Begging his boyfriend not to stop. He heard Ritchie calling his name, saying he loved him. Saying other things that Aziz couldn't track. He lost all sense of time. His 'now' was the feeling of ecstasy that flooded him. He felt Rich's hips move faster. A hand was on his cock—his or Rich's, he wasn't sure. A wonderful pressure was building in him, throbbing in rhythm with the cock penetrating him and the hand stroking his erection. He felt himself pushed toward the brink. Closer, closer… _God!_

His whole body tensed as a powerful orgasm took him. "Rich!" he cried. It burst through him like a wave, leaving him blissfully dazed, smiling, and leaning on his hands. He could feel Ritchie's body bucking and thrusting into him. His boyfriend's pecs were rock hard and sweaty under his palms, and Rich was gasping and crying out. Then his back arched and his muscles tensed as release took him. "God!" he cried. Aziz felt Ritchie's cock throb as it spilled its seed inside him. He smiled as his boyfriend collapsed into a gasping puddle beneath him.

Aziz let his elbows relax. He lowered himself onto Ritchie's muscular chest, his head nestled under his boyfriend's chin. He could feel his own semen between them, covering Ritchie's stomach and chest. "Aziz" Ritchie whispered quietly in his ear as the larger boy encircled him with strong arms. Ritchie's fingertips began to meander through the hair on the sides of his lover's head.

Aziz could still feel Ritchie's cock inside of him. He smiled and nuzzled his lover's shoulder. He felt Ritchie start to withdraw. "No, don't," Aziz said, lifting his head to look at Ritchie's face. "I like feeling you inside me." As if to emphasize the point Aziz gripped his boyfriend's erection tight with his arse muscles. "Ah!" Ritchie gasped, then laughed as Aziz gave him a mischievous look.

They lay together, blissfully content, for a long while. Eventually they slept, Aziz atop his boyfriend, encompassed by his arms.

.

.

More to come... Reviews and feedback are most welcome.


	3. Christian and Syed

Syed and Christian had turned off their bedside lamps and settled in for a good night's sleep.

_**Oh God! Rich! Yes!**_

Syed's eyes opened. He'd been drowsing on his way to deep slumber. _Aziz?_ _Well a little youthful enthusiasm is to be expected._ He grinned. _Ball gags. Good God! What would Christian think of next? Perhaps two ball gags? _Syed snorted in amusement. _Might have been a wise precaution._

He shook his head and turned over to go back to sleep. He threw an arm over Christian's shoulder and snuggled into his husband's back. Christian sighed contentedly in his sleep, and an echoing sigh flowed from Syed. He was comfortably cuddling his man. His breathing slowed as sleep reached out for him.

_**Ow! Damn! Rich take it out! Take it out!**_

Brown eyes popped open. _Aziz's voice._ _What was that? 'Rich take it out?'_ Syed blinked several times. Drowsy mental gears turned. _'Rich take it out?'_ _Oh dear. The ball gag's in the wrong mouth!_ Syed snuffed out the porn vid his hindbrain offered, but it was too late. He shook with mirth. _Stop!_ he told himself, _You'll wake Christian!_ That just made it worse.

Syed carefully retrieved his arm and slid away from his sleeping partner, giggling silently. Christian shifted in his sleep. Sy pressed both hands firmly over his mouth. _I will NOT laugh aloud!_ Silent mirth shook him, and a single tear flowed down his cheek. _That's my bloody GRANDSON! It's NOT funny!_ But of course it was…

_**God! Rich! I can feel you!**_

An undignified snort escaped him, and he drew a reflexive breath. _Oh shit! I'm going to lose it!_ Sy shoved himself face-first into a pillow as his body convulsed in hysterics.

…

"Sy?" Christian slurred, startled awake. Sy wasn't curled against him. _Something's wrong._ Christian shook his head rapidly and wiped his eyes into focus. "Sy?" No answer. The bed was vibrating. He could dimly make out Syed in the light from the digital clock. He was face down on his pillow, shaking violently. _What? A seizure? Damn!_ Christian fought down panic, reaching for Sy's shoulder.

"Sy! Babe, are you okay?"

Syed reached out and patted Christian's shoulder. He turned toward his husband. "Yes!" he gasped out before covering his mouth again and collapsing into giggles.

Christian blinked in sleepy confusion. _What?_ "Sy wha-"

_**Ritchie! Yes! Take me! Fuck me! God!**_

Sy's suppressed laughter redoubled. He clapped both hands over his mouth and tears streamed freely down his cheeks.

"Was that Aziz?" Christian asked.

Syed nodded emphatically. He moved his hands and gasped out "Gag" _snicker!_ "wrong mouth!" before shaking helplessly in mirth again.

Christian looked at him oddly. '_Gag wrong mouth?_' Blink. _OH!_ Light dawned. Christian snorted and began giggling himself.

He hooked a thumb at the shared wall. "Our Zee? Versatile?" he whispered, chuckling.

Syed nodded rapidly.

"Good boy!" Christian whispered emphatically, grinning. He lay down next to Sy and took him in his arms. Sy gasped for breath and calmed a bit as his husband kissed his forehead and chortled.

_**Don't stop! Oh Rich!**_

They shared a look, grinning broadly. "You do realize that we're perving over our _grandson_?" Christian said. Sy nodded against his chest. "Yes! I'm sure it's a sin. I'll have to ask Allah for forgiveness. No worries, I'll ask for both of us."

"Well, that's a relief," Christian said, smiling down at Sy. He ran his thumb gently down his husband's cheek.

"Oh Christian. What _have_ we done?" Syed asked.

"Made their lives a lot better than ours were love," he replied, continuing to caress Sy's stubble.

"True," Sy smiled up into Christian's eyes. "Good point."

Christian smiled back. "You know Sy-"

"Yeah, I do know," Sy's grin had an edge of mischief, "but tell me anyway. I like to hear you say it."

Christian raised a teasing eyebrow. "Well, since we're both awake and all…" His look turned lusty and he leaned toward Syed.

Sy met him halfway. Their lips parted and tongues long familiar to each another began a sensuous dance. Low lustful moans rumbled from both their throats, and their hands roamed one other's bodies slowly. Sy placed his palms on either side of his beloved's head and slowly ended the kiss. Christian whimpered quietly and opened his eyes as Sy pulled away. "Sorry love," Sy whispered.

"What can we do that won't hurt you?" Sy asked gently, looking into Christian's eyes.

Christian sighed. "Damned awkward this hip business. Hmmmm…" Something wicked blossomed in his husband's green eyes. The larger man grinned, as did Syed. "Well?" Sy asked, raising his brows in a sultry look. "Bottom drawer of my bedside table. Would you mind love?" Christian asked. "All right," Sy replied, still not sure what he had in mind. He started to get out of bed, but Christian touched his arm. "Not that way. Crawling over me is quicker," Christian remarked, giving Sy his best sexy look. They locked eyes. Christian saw Sy's pupils dilate slightly as his pulse jumped. _He's still my man._ Christian's heart skipped a beat. _Even after all these years._ Christian grinned. Sy was frozen in place, lost in his husband's smouldering gaze. _Not bad Clarke. Not bad at all._

"Sy," he whispered gently, reaching out to stroke his hair. Syed blinked. "Sorry," he said in a husky voice. Christian pulled Sy in for a gentle kiss.

"Naughty Clarkey," Sy whispered, "You know what that look does to me."

"Yeah," Christian beamed. "Love it!" They both laughed and kissed again.

Syed gave his husband a look of his own as he began to crawl over him. _I know what you're up to._

Christian smiled. _Yeah. But you know you're going to like it._

_True._ Sy grinned broadly as he turned his head to look for the drawer in question. He was lying on his stomach across Christian's broad chest. His erection was pressed against his husband's right pectoral muscle.

He turned on the small table lamp, opened the drawer, and felt inside. _Hmmm…_ He grinned. _The sex toy collection._

At that moment, as expected, Christian began pulling his boxers down. "Mr Clarke?" Sy asked.

"Yes Mr Masood?" Sy felt his boxers slide off over his ankles.

"Which dildo were you hoping to impale me with?"

He felt Christian's strong hands massage his arse cheeks. "Sy, have I ever told you that you have a lovely arse?"

Syed chuckled and grinned. "I seem to recall you mentioned it once or twice, yes. But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, sorry babe. The big one, of course."

Syed rolled his eyes in amusement. _Of course._ "Isn't that a bit… substantial, love?"

"Yes, and you love it you minx." Christian gave Sy's arse a small squeeze.

_True,_ Sy thought. A shiver of anticipation passed through him. He retrieved the silicone toy and passed it and a bottle of lube to his husband.

"So, should I just lie here and await my fate?" Sy teased.

"No," Christian replied, planting a firm kiss on his lover's arse cheek, "tempting as it is to lance you where you lie, you should come back up here so we can do things properly."

Syed manoevered himself back onto the bed and straddled Christian's stomach, smiling down at him. "Your hip okay like this?" Sy asked, running his fingers through Christian's downy chest hair.

"Yeah, just fine." Christian put his hands on Syed's hips and gazed at him. Most of the hair on his chest and abs had gone grey along with much of his pubic hair. God, he was beautiful. Just the touch of him was enough to give Christian a throbbing erection. And he would love nothing better than to have Sy impale himself on it right now. _Damn the hip. Should be up to it again in a fortnight._ He consoled himself with lustful thoughts of what he would do instead…

He met Sy's fond gaze. "Sy, you are so gorgeous."

Syed opened his mouth, and Christian's green eyes were suddenly serious. The retort died unspoken.

Syed took a breath. "Thank you," he said, looking into Christian's now utterly adoring eyes. Sy smiled, feeling warm and loved. And very turned on…

Christian looked at the bed beside him and patted it with his hand. Syed shifted over to lie on his side facing Christian.

Sy smiled and leaned in to share a deep, loving kiss with his man. Their mouths parted and Christian began rubbing his nose gently up and down the sides of Syed's. "Hi there," the larger man whispered. "Hi," Sy answered, smiling broadly. Christian ran the fingers of his left hand through his husband's soft, wavy hair. His fingertips trailed down behind Sy's ear then traced the outline of his stubbled jaw.

Syed sighed in pleasure as his husband's fingers caressed his throat, passed between his pecs, and drew lazy circles in the soft hair of his chest. He stretched like a great, contented cat, his warm, brown eyes smiling into his lover's. Christian's fingers brushed close to Sy's right nipple, teasing the hairs that edged the aureole. Sy inhaled sharply, and his eyes narrowed. Christian smiled gently. He placed the tips of all five fingers in a ring just outside the aureole and gradually opened his hand. His nails moved outward, just grazing the skin. Sy gasped slightly. The fingers of Christian's right hand took over, softly teasing Sy's chest. He locked eyes with Syed and inserted the tip of his left index finger into his own mouth. Sy's breath became more ragged as his chest rose and fell. Their shared gaze smouldered.

Christian drew a moist fingertip from his lips. It made a languid, meandering line through the air toward his lover. Syed's umber eyes widened, but never left Christian's. A warm wetness touched the tip of Sy's nipple and traced gentle circles there. A warm shiver passed through him, and he gasped. The fingertip touched the aureole and began circling Sy's sensitive, erect nipple. Christian's open lips captured Syed's. Sy's long, low moan was caught amongst their joined tongues.

His fingers continued their ministrations as he drew back from their kiss. Syed's lips remained open, his eyes tightly shut, and his face was set in a look of intense pleasure. Christian lowered his face close to Sy's chest and blew gently on the wet nipple. The aureole and surrounding skin stood up in goose bumps as his husband's breath hissed between his teeth. Christian licked the nipple with the tip of his tongue. "Ah!" he heard.

He put his arms around his lover, drawing him close, then nuzzled his chest and suckled the dark brown nipple. Syed spasmed in Christian's arms as waves of pleasure flooded through him. Nothing turned Christian on more than the sounds his husband was making now. Desperate little gasping cries of ecstasy. Sy loved this feeling, and he _so_ loved giving it to him. Christian never wanted it to stop. _God I love you!_ he thought as the tang of Sy's nipple filled his mouth. He could feel his own erection throbbing as Sy's frenzied body moved in rhythm with his groans.

Time passed unheeded as Christian suckled and touched, leading his lover into bliss. Sy floated in a sea of erotic delight, intensely conscious of the breathtaking feelings pouring from his nipple. _Christian!_ Lost to his surroundings as he was, he still knew who held him, who pleasured him, who loved him. _Christian._ No one else ever knew him—knew his body—this way. Made him feel this way.

He wasn't sure when the feeling changed. He floated, but the intense pleasure had subsided. Now he felt bliss. Somewhere far off Christian held him. Fingers gently stirred his hair, caressed his face, stroked his chest. Warm, glowing, loved—his favourite place.

Someone breathed in his ear, but he still floated. His name? Sy wasn't sure. He floated a bit more. Something warm and moist touched his cheek. Sound again. _Sy._ His name… Someone wanted him. But he was so comfortable, so happy. _Sy._ Yes, that was his name. _Christian_. _Christian wants me._ That was the talisman—the thought that could bring him back to shore. _Christian._

Sy's eyes fluttered open. Christian stroked his greying hair and kissed his brow gently. Sy licked his lips. "Ah?" he whispered. Christian grinned and held his husband tight. Sy gave a sleepy half-smile back and blinked hazily. This had been part of their lovemaking for years. But Christian never tired of it. Never ceased to delight in it—how much Sy loved him and trusted him to be so vulnerable in his arms.

Christian touched his forehead to Sy's and looked deep into beautiful, mahogany eyes. "It's me gorgeous. It's your Christian," he whispered, grinning. Sy was foggy, but he knew his man. His sloppy smile grew to near-beaming. "Thank-" Sy licked his lips again. "Thank you…" He blinked. "Hus… band." His arms came up slowly and enfolded Christian. They held each other and sighed in pleasure.

"Say Sy?"

"Yes my love?"

"You back with me?"

Happy chuckle. "Mmmmm… Yes my love."

"I think we had something else in the plan, yeah?"

Seductive chuckle. "Yeah."

Their mouths met and joined, tongues entwining. Christian slid a hand through the downy hair on Sy's stomach to his half-erect cock. He stroked it firmly until he felt it harden and throb. His hand quested down to Syed's soft inner thighs, which spread themselves apart at his touch. His middle finger felt deeper until it found the soft, moist circle. He stroked it gently and Sy's back arched with a sudden gasp. They rejoined their kiss as the finger carefully inserted itself into Syed. Sy moaned into his husband's mouth. The finger gently moved in and out until it was joined by a second.

"Christian!" Sy whispered. "Yes."

Christian invaded Syed's ear with his tongue. Sy gasped and his muscles gripped his husband's fingers tightly. Christian moved them slowly deeper. "God!" Sy moaned. He added a third digit, whispering "I love you" close against Sy's ear. Sy's hands gripped his husband's broad shoulders and held them tight as Christian's fingers slipped deep inside him and moved there gently. It took his breath away.

He felt a twinge as a fourth finger joined its fellows in his entrance. His breath hissed in through his teeth, but Christian was careful. His lover was patient and gave him the time he needed to adjust to the feeling. A warm, moist tongue making love to his ear was a welcome distraction.

"Christian, please," he whispered shakily. "Please fuck me."

He heard Christian's throaty chuckle. The fingers withdrew, causing Sy to blow out his breath in release. Syed turned his head to smile into Christian's face. He caught his breath at the lust and desire he saw burning in his husband's eyes. _That's for me._ It still surprised him sometimes, even after all their years together. That he could stir such passion in such a god of a man. It was a warm, beautiful feeling that fluttered his heart. Christian's patient chiding had helped. Had made Sy hear and own, finally, that this was his. Syed's. And that he—mostly—deserved it. Deserved Christian's love and desire.

"Sy," Christian breathed as his mouth slid to Syed's earlobe and began sucking. Sy groaned.

Something soft and wet pressed itself against his entrance. Even relaxed as he was by Christian's fingers, this intrusion was large. "Ah!" he gasped as the flexible shaft entered him. Christian knew his man. He knew just when and how far Syed could take their largest toy. His patience was rewarded as Sy took the whole shaft inside of him, gasping in pleasure. His head fell back on the pillow and his fingers dug into Christian's back.

Christian withdrew the shaft to its tip, teased Syed by leaving it just inside of him for a few seconds, then pressed its full length back into him. "Wicked man!" Sy gasped out as his spine arched in pleasure. Soon Christian increased the tempo, fucking Syed hard and fast. Sy's body writhed in response, gasping and moaning in euphoria. Christian grasped Sy's erection and worked it up and down with his free hand. Sy's hips bucked in time with the shaft inside of him. Christian used all his skill to draw it out. To give Sy the most intense pleasure that he could.

Finally Syed's whole body tensed, and Christian gave one final deep thrust. "God!" His lover shivered and came. The orgasm shook Syed, and repeated gouts of semen spilled onto his stomach and chest until he collapsed back into Christian's arms, exhausted.

Christian leaned in and placed gentle kisses across Sy's forehead and cheeks. He ran his fingertips along the side of his husband's face. "Sy, that was beautiful." Syed smiled sleepily, and looked at Christian through half-lidded, adoring eyes. "Christian," he murmured, covering his lover's hand with his own and sighing in contentment.

Christian ran a finger through the semen on Syed's chest and licked the tip. He looked thoughtful and smacked his lips. "Yeah, definitely Syed. Good vintage!" Sy laughed and his eyes sparkled. "Maybe I should sample some," Syed said.

Christian drew his finger through another spot on Sy's chest and offered it to him, grinning.

"Not mine silly man. Yours," Sy answered with a sultry look.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Sy said, taking Christian's face between his hands and kissing him deeply. Syed could feel Christian's lust for him through their joined tongues. _God, I could kiss him forever._ They both lost themselves in it. Their lips finally parted, leaving them breathless and staring into each other's eyes.

"What was I saying?" Sy quipped.

"You!" Christian growled, smiling. "You're a cock tease Mr Masood."

"Oh yes! Your cock!" Sy said, as though it had slipped his mind. "You must have jostled my wits with that dildo. You were quite hard on an old man with that, eh?" Syed grinned.

"Was I?" Christian asked, raising a comic, skeptical brow. "I seem to recall it being, um, rather _enthusiastically_ received. I've some few years of experience in the matter, after all. And _you loved it_ you old wanker!" Christian mussed Sy's hair.

Sy's grin became slightly sheepish. His eyes twinkled. "Well, when you put it like _that_." He rubbed his nose against Christian's, smiling broadly. "Yes, I did!"

"Where were we again?" He asked mischievously, eyes smiling into his husband's.

"My cock," Christian replied in kind.

"Right!" Sy exclaimed, taking hold of the erection in question, and massaging it with an expert hand.

"Ah!" Christian exclaimed as the jolt from Sy's touch shivered through him.

"Better?" Syed asked.

Christian nodded, mouth open and wide-eyed with lust.

Sy grinned and shifted on the bed so that he could plant small kisses along the inside of Christian's left hip (carefully avoiding the surgical scars on the right). His hand continued to massage his husband's growing erection. Christian's breath caught in his throat repeatedly. _He's not the only one with years of experience._ Sy smiled to himself.

When his lover was fully erect (and moaning) Sy took as much of Christian in his mouth as he could. He'd never been as good with his gag reflex as Christian, but he made up for it with a skillful tongue. He loved the way he could make his husband feel. He was _very_ good at it.

Sy had a particularly sexy look that involved running his tongue slowly along his upper lip. It stopped Christian dead in his tracks. Every time. Of course it was also an invitation to be tackled and ravished. But sometimes that was the point…

He took his time, and he was mindful of Christian's current handicap. _Mustn't make him writhe too much._ _Let's use the direct approach._ Sy gripped the base of Christian's cock with his right hand so that the whole erection was enclosed in either his mouth or his hand, and he started to move up and down the shaft. His tongue licked and caressed inside his mouth as he moved. He kept his left palm flat against Christian's hip to stop him from thrusting too much and hurting himself.

"Oh Sy! God you're brilliant!"

Syed smiled as he lovingly, methodically drove his husband crazy. Soon Christian was beyond all coherent comment, breathing hard and moaning.

Eventually Sy heard a familiar catch in Christian's breath and felt a shiver run through him. One last pass with his tongue and Christian's semen exploded into his mouth. He drank it down with relish as Christian's back arched in climax. "Sy!" he cried. Syed's heart warmed, knowing that at such a moment his was the name on Christian's lips. It invariably was, but he loved it. Always.

When he'd drunk Christian dry he shifted to lie face to face with him. His husband's eyes were closed, his face set in a look of semi-conscious bliss. Sy chuckled and smiled fondly at the man he loved. He ran the backs of his fingers down Christian's stubbled cheek and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered open. "Eh?" he said. Then green eyes focused on brown, and Christian smiled, sleepily and lovingly. "Sy," he whispered, sighing. "That was wonderful, love. Thank you." Syed smiled back and kissed him again. "You're welcome. Handsome."

"Sleep?" Sy asked.

"Yeah."

Christian turned carefully onto his back and pulled the sheets over them both. Sy snuggled against him, his head lying in his favourite spot amongst the soft hairs on Christian's chest. He fell asleep in the way he loved best—listening to the steady, soothing beat of Christian's heart.

.

.

_Author's Note: Well, now that everyone has had a noisy, eventful night, we'll have to see what the morning brings. More to come... And remember, as another fanfic writer is fond of saying, "To writers reviews are like bribes. They keep us writing!"  
_


End file.
